Unter den Sternen
by Jacky's Wings
Summary: COMPLETE! Will's Schwester Jacklynn trifft auf den geheimnsivollen Ritter Thomas Colville... Für alle die es nicht mögen als Warnung: ganz viel Kitsch und Eigener Charakter ansonsten viel Spaß!


Okay, das ganze entstand als ich eigentlich was über den echten Schwarzen Prinz von Wales in einem furchtbar langweiligen Geschichtsbuch nachlesen sollte... was lag näher als sich gelangweilt an den PC zu setzten und schöneren Tagträumen hinzugeben*g* Das Ergebnis ist eine kurze, nicht ganz durchgängige, aber gaaaaaanz kitschige Story mit Happy End*g*  
  
Keiner der Charactere aus „A Knight's Tale" gehört mir, nur eine kleine Schwerster von Will ist von meiner Seite aus beigesteuert werden...  
  
PS: Das ganze ist für meine Mit-Muse LadyAdamas, die auch eine tolle Knight's Tale-Geschichte hier gepostet hat, in der nur leider ein bisschen Romantim für meinen Liebling Edward fehlt*g* (trotzdem SEEEEHR lesenswert, hier unter dem Titel „Der blutrote Ritter"zu finden!)  
  
*** Rouen tobte. Sie hatte noch nie eine derartig riesige Menschenmasse gesehen, die derartig außer Rand und Band geriet. Ritter beim Tjosten genossen große Annerkennung beim Volk, doch nie hatten sie sich derartig für einen begeistert, wie für William. Ulrich, verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken streng. Sollte ihr das einmal in aller Öffentlichkeit laut passieren wäre er seinen Traum und zusätzlich seinen Kopf los. "Kannst du das glauben?" drang Geoffs Stimme durch den Lärm an ihr Ohr. "So gut ist er doch auch wieder nicht. Und so gutaussehend schon gar nicht."  
  
Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Das kommt alles nur durch deine großartige Ansprache, Geoffrey Chaucer. 'Beschützer italienischer Jungfräulichkeit', sehr publikumswirksam."  
  
"Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig, Jacklynn Thatcher?" gespielte Empörung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, doch als sie ihn so unschuldig wie möglich angrinste legte er nur den Arm um sie. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, ohne sich weiter etwas dabei zu denken. "Außerdem sehen wir erst mal, wie sich der gute Ulrich gegen seinen nächsten Gegner hält."  
  
Ihr blick schweifte über die Arena, über ihren Bruder an einem Ende und einer hohen gestalt in mitgenommener Rüstung, die auf einem stolzen weißen Hengst in die Arena kam. "Geoff? Wer ist das?"  
  
"Hm?" er folgte ihrem Blick. "Thomas Colville, glaube ich. Man weiß nicht viel über ihn. Er taucht von Zeit zu Zeit auf, gewinnt ein Tournier und verschwindet dann wieder." Er sah sie sich näher an. "Ach nein, Jacky... diese Geheimnisvoll-Nummer zieht doch nicht etwa bei dir, oder?"  
  
Sie sah ihn nicht an und er vergaß das Gespräch auch schnell wieder, denn der Kampf wurde interessanter.  
  
***  
  
Jacky schlenderte gedankenverloren durch die dunkler werdenden Gassen Rouens. Der Kampf ihres Bruders mit Colville wollte ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Er war anders gewesen als alle anderen. Colville war anders gewesen, als alle anderen. Nicht, weil er zurückgezogen hatte. Er hatte William vertraut. Ihm gesagt, dass er den Kampf niemals gewinnen konnte und darauf vertraut, dass William ihn ehrenvoll von dannen ziehen lassen würde. Nicht jeder hätte so etwas getan. Niemand anders hätte das getan. Alle anderen, selbst ihr Bruder kämpften für ihr Ego, Gold, einen Preis. Colville schien zu kämpfen um sich selbst zu testen, seine eigenen Grenzen zu finden und zu testen... seine Augen hatten sie in Bann geschlagen, als er kurz sein Visier geöffnet und William seine Ehrerbietung zu zollen. So ernst, ehrlich, offen... unglaublich.  
  
Sie hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen. Bei Geoff bleiben sollen, als er sie darum gebeten hatte, doch sie hatte es nicht getan... und plötzlich legten sich grobe Hände um ihren Mund, ihre Hüften und zogen sie in einen muffigen kleinen Raum, bevor sie schreien oder sich wehren konnte. Es war etwas wovor sie immer Angst gehabt hatte, doch als es nun wirklich geschah schien alles vollkommen irreal, als beobachte sie es nur und fühlte die Hände nicht selbst gierig über ihren Körper fahren, das Kleid wegreißen, ein stinkendes, schwitziges Gewicht über ihr, dass sie schmerzhaft in die dreckigen Lacken drückte. Sie hörte sich schreien, als die letzten Fetzen ihres Kleids von ihren Hüften gerissen wurden und ihre Beine brutal auseinandergedrückt wurden.  
  
Doch dann schritte, das Klirren eines Schwertes dass aus einer Scheide gezogen wurde, das Gewicht verschwand von ihrem Körper. Geräusche. Ein Kampf. Jemand setzte sich neben ihr aufs Bett. Sie wich zurück. Bemerkte endlich, dass sie zitterte und vor Angst beinahe ohnmächtig wurde.  
  
"Keine Angst." Die Stimme klang tief, männlich aber vertrauenserregend. Sie blickte auf in ein markantes Gesicht eines Mannes um die 30. Er sah sie besorgt an. Seine Augen zogen sie sofort in den Bann. Ihre Farben konnte sie nicht ausmachen. Außen begannen sie mit haselnussbraun, gingen dann in sanftes gold und schließlich in ein leuchtendes Grün über. Diese Augen. Sie kannte sie. "My Lord Colville?" Er erwiderte nichts, legte ihr einfach eine Decke um die Schultern und nahm sie in die Arme. "Shh." flüsterte er schließlich leise. "Ihr gehört zu Euren Freunden. Die Stadt ist nachts zu gefährlich für Euch."  
  
Sie hätte eigentlich gerne widersprochen, doch die Eindringlichkeit seines Blickes als er mit ihr auf dem Arm in die dunkle Straße tat ließ sie schweigen. Auf dem Weg durch die Stadt versank sie ohne es zu wollen in der Kraft und der Wärme die durch den Stoff seines weißen Hemdes von seinen muskulösen Armen ausgestrahlt wurde. Die Stadt schwamm an ihr vorbei, doch sie schien sich hinter einem unsichtbaren Schutzschild zu befinden, durch das weder Geräusche, Gerüche oder Kälte dringen konnten. Einzig und alleine sein Atem, sein Herzschlag unter der Brust an der ihr Kopf kraftlos lehnte, sein warmer Atem der beruhigend über ihre Stirn strich bestimmten ihre Welt. "Hey... My Lady... wie ist Euer Name?"  
  
"Jacklynn... Thatcher... aber bestimmt nicht 'Mylady'..." hörte sie sich selbst flüstern. War das wirklich ihre Stimme?  
  
Er lachte heiser auf, ein Geräusch, das wie Balsam für ihren geschundenen Körper war. "Ich war schon immer der Ansicht, dass dieser Titel nicht nach der Größe des Geldbeutels vergeben werden sollte, sondern nach der des Herzens, Mylady Jacklynn."  
  
"Da habt Ihr aber ein paar sehr altmodische Ansichten, Mylord Colville."  
  
"Mit denen ich Euch wach halten kann, bis ich Euch zu einem Arzt gebracht habe. Versprecht Ihr mir wachzubleiben, Mylady?" Sie sah ihn aus verwirrten Augen an, nickte leicht. Er lächelte. "Gut."  
  
***  
  
Ein Lautes Klopfen. Stimmen. Viele verwirrte Menschen, Männer um sie herum.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Jacky! Luv! Was..." Geoffrey.  
  
"Was habt Ihr ihr angetan?" Wat.  
  
Thomas Colville schnaubte abfällig, ignorierte Wat und maneuvrierte sich und sie in die kleine Hütte.  
  
"Was ist mit ihr!" Wieder Geoff. Er klang fast panisch. Irgendwie süß. "Gott, Roland! Hol William..." Geoff. Vorsicht. "Jacky! Sieh mich an, bitte." Sie wechselte in die Arme des Dichters der sie auf eins der winzigen Betten legte. "Hey, luv, mach hier bitte kein Drama ja? Du weißt, dass die hübschen Mädchen immer überleben und die Traumprinzen heiraten, oder?"  
  
Ihr Blick hing nichtsdestotrotz an Colvilles große Gestalt im Hintergrund. Er hatte die Arme gekreuzt und sah regungslos auf sie herab. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln das ihr durch und durch ging. "Ich muss gehen. Ich werde sofort meinen Leibarzt schicken, um nach ihr zu sehn." Sie hätte eigentlich beleidigt sein sollen, dass er nur mit Geoff sprach, konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu durchringen.  
  
"Danke, Mylord Colville." brachte Geoff es schließlich fertig den Blick von ihr loszureißen. "Entschuldigt bitte noch einmal das unverschämte Verhalten unseres Knappens. Er war besorgt um sie."  
  
Colville nickte langsam. "eine verständliche Reaktion. sie ist etwas besonderes. sie wird wieder gesund werden, Meister Dichter. Vertraut ihrer Kraft."  
  
***  
  
Besdomny-Sur-Mar. Der Kampfplatz. Kurz nach dem Tjosten. Lächelnd sah sie ihrem Bruder nach, der sich mit den Anderen in Richtung des nächsten Pubs aufmachte. Neben ihr streckte und reckte Geoffrey sich müde. "Gut, das hätten wir auch überstanden. Silber ist auch nicht schlecht."  
  
Sie lächelte. "Es wird ihm nicht genug sein."  
  
"Will ist ehrgeizig." Stimmte Geoffrey und blickte sie lange an.  
  
"Er ist dumm. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass er dieses Tournier niemals gewinnen konnte."  
  
"Ahhhh!" entfuhr es dem Dichter gedehnt. "Und was machte dich im Gegensatz zu allen Wettbuden, die William... Ulrich als Favouriten führen, so sicher?"  
  
Sie erwiderte das Lächeln, das sich um seine Lippen zog. "Colville ist angetreten. Gegen ihn hatte Ulrich nie eine Chance. Und er wird nie eine Chance gegen ihn haben..."  
  
"Ist das Besingen von Helden nicht eigentlich der Job, für den ICH von unsrem Herrn und Meister Geld bekomme?"  
  
"Dafür besinge ich ja auch die Gegenpartei."  
  
"Oh bitte... das grenzt ja echt an Heldenverehrung, luv."  
  
"Wieso nicht!" entgegnete sie lächelnd. "Kann jeder mal brauchen... Für bürgerliche wie mich sind Ritter die Sterne am Himmel der Realität. Sie strahlen, verzaubern dich... du kannst nach ihnen greifen, sie aber nie erreichen... aber es macht trotzdem Spaß sie sich anzusehen... Was?"  
  
Sie blickte in seine strahlend-blauen Augen, die sie halb unfassbar, halb lächelnd ansahen. "Nichts." schüttelte er den Kopf und erhob sich langsam zum gehen. "Irgendwie erschreckt es mich nur, dich so reden zu hören... der Gedanke, dass du eine geborene Dichterin bist...der Gedanke dass der Mann von dem du sprichst nichts davon weiß... die Vorstellung dass du vielleicht irgendwann mal so über... mich reden könntest... Wir sehen uns heut Abend im Pub, Jacky."  
  
Einen Augenblick lang konnte sie nicht anders, als ihm nachzusehen. Verwundert. Geoff? Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Hufgetrappel hinter ihr riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. sie sollte wirklich gehen. Noch kurz einen letzten Blick auf den letzten Ritter...  
  
"Grüße, Mylady Jacklynn. Und wieder treffe ich Euch alleine an in der Dunkelheit an."  
  
Ihr stockte der Atem. Thomas Colville. Alleine auf seinem weißen Hengst. Die Rüstung hatte er abgelegt, trug jetzt nur noch ein schlichtes weißes Hemd mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt, schwarzen Stoffhosen und weiche braune Lederstiefel. Ein Stern. "Ich liebe die Nacht, Mylord Colville. Die Dunkelheit."  
  
Ein halbes Lächeln zog sich um seine Mundwinkel. "Das habe ich bemerk... so leidenschaftlich wie ihr gerade über die Sterne gesprochen habt, Mylady." Sie hätte eigentlich erröten sollen, doch er ließ ihr keine Zeit. "Dennoch, oder gerade deswegen werdet Ihr jetzt hier auf dieses Pferd steigen."  
  
"So? werde ich das?"  
  
Das Lächeln wurde breiter, fast verschmitzt. "Ja. Denn ich werde Euch gewiss nicht noch einmal alleine durch eine dunkle Stadt spazieren lassen. Ich bin ein Ritter. Ich darf Euch ritterlich nach hause eskortieren ohne in Frage gestellt zu werden."  
  
"Wenn das so ist, kann ich mich Eurem Charme kaum erwehren, Mylord Colville."  
  
Sie schwang sich hinter ihm aufs Pferd, lehnte sich aber soweit wie möglich zurück, um nicht in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, sich zu sehr an ihn zu lehnen. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte hatte sein Gesicht fast etwas schüchternes. "Thomas. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, Mylady... mein Name ist Thomas, wenn ich so vermessen sein darf."  
  
Sie blickte zu Boden. Sie wusste, sie hätte das ganze hier und jetzt beenden müssen. aber auf der anderen Seite: was hätte es da schon zu beenden gegeben. Er war lediglich höflich. Oder? "Thomas..."  
  
***  
  
Die Welt um sie herum hatte sich zusammengezogen, bis sie nur noch aus ihr, den Kissen unter ihr und Thomas Körper über ihr bestehen zu schien. "Jacky?" Sie erzitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie seine Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr hörte. "Ist dir kalt?" Sie lächelte ob seiner Besorgnis. "Nein... nur... so glücklich, dass ich es kaum fassen kann."  
  
Er schloss sie fester in seine Arme und küsste sie zärtlich am Hals, den Schultern und am Kinn. "Danke, dass ich dich so glücklich machen darf."  
  
Sie lächelte. "Du bist der einzige, der das kann... ich sollte danken."  
  
***  
  
"Was ist los Geoff? Warum soll Will... Ulrich sich zurückziehen?" Der Dichter sah sie kurz an, zog sie dann in eine dunkle Ecke des Kampfplatzes.  
  
"Du weißt gegen wen er antritt?"  
  
"Thomas Colville." Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass bei seinem Namen ein prickelnder Schauer ihren Rücken hinunterlief. "William hat ihn schon einmal besiegt..."  
  
Geoff schüttelte wild den Kopf und sah sie panisch an. "Es gibt keinen Sir Thomas Colville, Jacky! Dieser Mann dort draußen ist Edward, der Schwarze Prinz von Wales!"  
  
***  
  
Um sie herum drehte sich alles. sie wusste nicht was sie denken sollte, wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Unter ihr floss die Seine gemächlich in Richtung Meer. Könnte sie einfach nur ihre Probleme hier von der Brücke ins Wasser werfen und ihnen nachsehen, wie sie langsam immer weiter abtrieben. Aber so lief das eben nicht.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich fest auf ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen. Seit der Nacht in Rouen konnte sie nie anders, ging aber immer noch alleine durch die dunklen Städte. Doch die hand die sie nun langsam an der Schulter, am Hals, auf den Wangen streichelte war sanft, liebevoll, obwohl sie voller Schwielen war. Sie seufzte leise und schmiegte sich in die Wärme der Berührung, um mehr Kontakt zu bekommen, zog sich dann jedoch zurück. "Thomas... Majestät... ich..." Sie wich mit jeder gestotterten Silbe einen Schritt von ihm weg. seine Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, in ihnen konnte sie Trauer sehen. Tiefe Trauer.  
  
"Ich wollte es dir immer sagen, Jacky. Glaube mir, ich wollte dich nicht belügen. Hättest du gewusst, wer ich bin, hättest du nie auch nur eine Minute mit mir verbracht..."  
  
"Und das wäre richtig gewesen, nicht wahr?" sie wandte sich um und sah in seine gequälten blauen Augen. "Schon als einfacher Adliger hätte ich nichts weiter als ein Ausrutscher für dich sein dürfen. Aber als Mitglied der königlichen Familie ist doch jeglicher Kontakt zu niedrigen..." er hinderte sie daran weiter zu sprechen, indem er ihr sanft einen Daumen auf die Lippen legte.  
  
"Shh. Sprich es erst gar nicht aus, Jacky. Hast du je das Gefühl gehabt, dass ich dich als `niedriger´ als mich ansehe? Wenn ja, dann tut es mir unendlich leid..."  
  
"Gott, Thomas... Mylord... Majestät..."  
  
"Edward! Jacky, wenn du mir schon sagen willst, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen soll, dann sprich wenigstens meinen Namen aus. Bitte."  
  
"Edward..." Sie seufzte und wusste nicht mehr weiter. "Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe... mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Mehr als mein Leben. Aber wenn du König bist würde ich dich als Geliebte nur daran hindern, glücklich zu werden. Eine Prinzessin zu heiraten und eine Familie zu gründen... und ich habe Angst, dass du mich irgendwann für jemanden höhergestellten verlässt. Lass es uns doch lieber gleich hier beenden, bevor es noch mehr weh tut."  
  
"Nein! Jacky. Es könnte nicht mehr wehtun als jetzt. Ich liebe dich. Mit meiner ganzen Seele." Er nahm ihre Hand vorsichtig in seine, strich ihr leicht mit den Fingern über den Handrücken und streifte ihr schließlich einen schlichten goldenen Ring mit einem roten Stein über den Ringfinger. "Auch wenn ich dich niemals heiraten kann... ich möchte, dass du die einzige Frau in meinem Leben wirst, Jacklynn Thatcher. Und ich der einzige Mann in deinem."  
  
Sie konnte den Blick unmöglich von seinem Gesicht abwenden, dass so voller Hoffnung war und bemerkte wie sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten. "Edward, du..." Sie unterbrach sich, als sie sein verschmitztes lächeln sah.  
  
"Du kannst nicht ohne mich leben, Jacky. Gibs einfach zu."  
  
Sie entgegnete das Lächeln. "Du hast mich wieder durchschaut. Aber ich glaube du kannst auch nicht ohne mich leben, oder?"  
  
"Ob ich es kann weiß ich nicht. Auf jeden Fall WILL ich ganz bestimmt nicht ohne dich leben." Sie beugte sich leicht vor und küsste ihn liebevoll, doch er ergriff mit beiden Händen fest ihren Kopf und zog sie tiefer in ihren Kuss. "Bis auf dass der Tod uns scheidet, Jacky. Und noch länger."  
  
Ende  
  
Hach, wat'n Kitsch*g* aber ich kann einfach nicht ohne:-) Wenn es jemand liest wär's toll wenn er ne kurze Kritik hinterlassen könnte! Änderungsvorschläge und anderes werden gerne aufgegriffen*g* 


End file.
